1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustics, and, in particular, to techniques for reducing noise, such as wind noise, generated by turbulent airflow over microphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, wind-noise sensitivity of microphones has been a major problem for outdoor recordings. A related problem is the susceptibility of microphones to the speech jet, i.e., the flow of air from the talker's mouth. Recording studios typically rely on special windscreen socks that either cover the microphone or are placed between the mouth and the microphone. For outdoor recording situations where wind noise is an issue, microphones are typically shielded by acoustically transparent foam or thick fuzzy materials. The purpose of these windscreens is to reduce—or even eliminate—the airflow over the active microphone element to reduce—or even eliminate—noise associated with that airflow that would otherwise appear in the audio signal generated by the microphone, while allowing the desired acoustic signal to pass without significant modification to the microphone.